Zootopia 16 Bonnie And Clyde
by Ser.P.Wlyfied
Summary: La historia de amor mas polemica llega a su adaptacion Nicudy, con unos ligeros cambios claro. Basada en "Shot Me Down" de Skylar Grey


Parte I "El inicio de todo"

Zootopia. Un lugar por decirlo... tranquilo. Mas tranquilo que el resto de las ciudades. Todo el mundo convivia en paz y armonia en estos tiempos. Sin duda una ciudad tomada como "La mejor del mundo".

Sin embargo, hubo un tiempo hostil. Un tiempo que nadie quiere olvidar y todos quieren revivir. ¿Como te imaginarias aquellos años en que 2 personas fueron mas famosas y alabadas que artistas de cine por el hecho de robar, secuestrar y matar? pues si. Concuerdo contigo. Un terrible paraiso. Esto, aunque cueste admitirlo, fue algo maravilloso.

Remontemonos al año de 1910. Especialmente concentremonos en un condado de la ciudad: BunnyBurrows. El pueblo de los conejos. Todos convivian en paz y armonia, pero en especial con Margotte Wilde. Era una zorra que su marido se habia ido a la guerra. Dejandola sola con su hijo unico, Nick. Obviamente, Nick era un niño feliz a pesar de no tener padre. Uno de sus mayores deseos era conocerlo, abrazarlo, y sentir que se siente tener padre. Aqui es donde empieza la historia:

Nick se encontraba corriendo de un lado a otro. Siempre escalando un monticulo de tierra y aventandose de el. Estaba mas que feliz: Conoceria a su padre. Un deseo que no se le habia cumplido en sus 10 años de vida. Feliz de la vida, llegaba a casa. Abrio la puerta y como esperaba, todos sus familiares se encontraban ahi para gritarle a unisono "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!" . Ese dia, comio pastel hasta saciarse. Era mas que obvio que esperaria a su padre. Solo le molestaba un poco que su mejor amiga no estuviera presente con el, pero no importaba, ya que ella presentaria en teatro su sueño de ser policia. A ambos les gustaban las armas, y jugaban desde que el tenia 6 y ella 5 a los disparos. Cada vez que alguien lograba matar al otro, decia "Oh Baby, I Shot You Down". Finalmente, sono el timbre.

De la puerta, aparecio un zorro rojo, con un maletin y un uniforme de soldado. Nick, se encontraba mas que confundido. "Sera mi padre?" se preguntaba en su mente. Pero, rapidamente desaparecieron sus dudas al ver que el zorro se ponia de rodillas, con lagrimas en los ojos, diciendo "Margotte... he vuelto". Nick, rapidamente, corrio hacia el gritando "Papaa!" y salto para darle un gran abrazo. Toda la mañana, convivio con su padre, mientras el platicaba con todos los presentes sus anecdotas de guerra. Y alrededor de la medio dia, cuando todos se habian ido,Margotte, le dijo a Nick

Margotte: Hey Nick, por que no vas a buscar a tu amiguita? Tu padre y yo necesitamos hablar de unas cosas.

Nick: Claro Mama.

Nick iba corriendo a buscar su pistola de agua, pero vio un brillo raro en la maleta de su padre. Curioso, abrio la maleta y encontro una pistola exactamente igual a la de el.

Nick: WOW! ESTA ES MAS PESADA! Y MAS BRILLOSA! tengo que enseñarsela a ella.

Y salio corriendo de su casa, guardando su pistola en su bolsillo, en direccion al festival de su amiga. Al llegar, busco con la mirada a ella, pero no la encontro. Entonces, escucho su voz detras de una carpa y fue en su busqueda. Solo que al llegar... encontro algo muy feo.

Un zorro gordo le habia arañado la cara con sus garras. Ella, rapidamente se sobo, pero el no se quedo callado.

Nick: Hey Gideon! Dejala en paz!

Guideon: Aww. El noviecito huerfano vino en rescate de la coneja estupida.

Nick: Ella tiene un nombre. Se llama Judy Hopps, imbecil.

Guideon: Que haras heroe? Matarme con tu pistola de agua? Jajajaja.

Nick saco su pistola, apuntando a Guideon.  
Lo que Nick no sabia, lo sabia el ahora miedoso zorro bravucon, que rapidamente se hecho al suelo.

Nick: Que pasa? Tienes miedo?

Guideon: No te atrevas.

Nick: Ups.

Y... acciono el gatillo. Un estruendo terrible salio del arma, con una fuerza descomunal que hizo que Nick saliera volando por el impulso. Rapidamente se levanto y vio que Guideon no se movia. Solo tenia un agujero en la cabeza. Los adultos llegaron al lugar para ver que habia pasado... pero no encontraron nada. Solo una pistola militar y un rastro de sangre. Siguieron un rastro de hojas cortadas y encontraron una terrible escena: El cuerpo de un zorro gordo con un balazo en la cabeza flotaba sin vida en el lago.

Al dia Siguiente...

Nick se levantaba muy transtornado: Habia matado a una persona. No habia parado de llorar toda la noche. ¿como iba a explicar que fue un asesino? o peor, ¿si descubren que fue el? no podia dejarlo ver. Pero luego penso "¿Que tal si culpan a mi y a Judy?". Bajo lentamente las escaleras de su casa, pero se encontro algo peor: A su padre recien llegado se lo estaban llevando preso. Solo lograba escuchar las palabras "Asesino" "Tenia que ser un zorro" "Maldito, mata a los de tu tamaño". Eso le dolia mas. Salio corriendo de su casa con una maleta de ropa hacia la casa de Judy, para despedirse. Toco la ventana de la habitacion de Judy, y esta abrio:

Judy: Nick? Que haces aqui?

Nick: Vengo a despedirme Judy. Me voy a ir.

Judy: Irte? A Donde?

Nick: No lo se.

Judy: Bueno.. este es un adios.

Nick: No. No lo es. Te prometo que vendre a buscarte Judy. Lo hare.

Judy: Bueno (se escucha un ruido) Mi papa. Tienes que irte!

Nick corrio todo lo posible que logro alcanzar hasta llegar a la estacion de trenes. Sin tener dinero, se colo por los vagones donde se escondio. No penso a que ciudad iria. Solo penso en alejarse lo mas posible de aquel lugar.

Se esta tornando interesante verdad? Pues bien, este es el comienzo de nuestra historia. El pobre zorrito no sabia ni siquiera a donde ir. Uno pensaria que a un lugar donde pase desapercibido por la gente. Pero... escogio el lugar equivocado. Un lugar que sin pensarlo, lo haria famoso... Zootopia. Esa hermosa ciudad. Que le espera? Que hara en ese martirio que le espera? Pues, lo que todo animal cuerdo haria... hacer amigos.

Parte II "Esto es por Clyde Wilde".

Interesante no? Bien, ahora, vamonos al año 1916. Una estudiante frustada se encontraba en las calles de BunnyBurrows limpiando las cosechas de su padre. Con lagrimas en los ojos, caminaba escuchando canciones como "Dream On". Sus padres creian que estaba loca, por el incidente de su infancia. Muchos psiquiatras han pasado por ella, pero ninguno logro nada, todos estaban en la misma conclusion: No estaba loca. Pero estaba sumida en una terrible depresion, tanta que no logro concluir la secundaria. Y por lo tanto: No pudo ser policia. Eso provoco un terrible odio hacia ellos. Pero... por que?Facil, esperaba a su mejor amigo. Ese dia, ella estaba decidida: Iria a todas las ciudades a buscarlo. Tenia el dinero suficiente para ir en su busqueda. Empaco sus cosas y... se aventuro en su busqueda. Cual seria su primer destino? Escogio las multiples ciudades donde pudo escapar, y decidio la mas lejana: Zootopia.

Pasaron los dias, ella seguia buscando en la gran metropolis. Todos la miraban con un aura de odio: Era raro que una mujer saliera sin acompañante. Aparte de que ella era muy joven: Solo tenia 15 años. Ser una jovencita de esa edad provocaba que policias se acercaran a ella para darle ayuda, pero ella los rechazaba. Seguia buscando a su mejor amigo...

En otro lugar, estaba ocurriendo un robo a una gasolinera. Una banda de zorros, estaba atracando. Entre ellos, se podria reconocer al lider, que portaba una capucha, pero que no evitaba ver el color de sus ojos, que eran verdes. El lider, estaba revisando la caja fuerte, pero solo encontro unos 5000 dolares, mucho menos de lo que esperaba encontrar. Tomo ese dinero, y huyo corriendo. Ya se habia alejado lo suficiente para que nadie lo siguiera, y empezo a caminar. Pero seguia pensando en su juntar el dinero suficiente para ir por ella y vivir en el anonimato total. Pero no era posible: Aun le faltaba dinero. Tenia que cometer mas atracos, o subirlos de intensidad. Era momento de entrar a los secuestros. Estaba tan centrado que accidentalmente choco con alguien.

Nick: Lo siento señora...

?: (mirandolo a los ojos) Yo tenia 5 y tu 6. Soliamos jugar a los disparos.

Nick: (con ojos llorosos)Judy?

Judy: Nick...

Nick no dijo nada. La tomo de la mano y salio corriendo junto con ella hacia un lugar en especifico: Un cafe abandonado. Entraron por una puerta secreta. Ahi, empezaron a platicar. Una platica anhelada por los 2 en 6 años. Y en esa platica, Nick le propuso algo a ella:

Nick: Entonces... no lograste ser policia.

Judy: No. No pude Nick. Ni siquiera lo intente. Ahora le tengo un odio enorme a los policias. A veces quiero tomar un arma y matarlos a todos.

Nick se quedo atonito: esas palabras no eran de la chica tierna que conocia hace tiempo. Eran de una mujer que fue escupida y pateada por la sociedad. Palabras de un corazon tierno, pero corrompido por el odio... y eso le gusto.

Nick: Entonces... (tomando su mano) Unete a mi. Vamos a ser un clan. Nos haremos ricos y... en ese entonces dejaremos todo. Nos mudaremos a un lugar donde nadie nos conozca. Solo seremos tu y yo. Sin ser perseguidos. Puede ser riesgoso, pero no pasara si no lo intentas conmigo. Por favor, hazlo por mi. O por ti. Yo solo quiero vengar el fusilamiento injusto de mi padre, que solo logre conocer 1 dia. Por mi maldita culpa.

Judy: No Nicky. No te culpes. Por supuesto que fue un accidente. Tu no sabias que era un arma de verdad.

Nick: Pero la tome de un maletin de un militar.

Judy: Precisamente por eso. En tu inocencia de niño, no las distinguiste. Creo que... he tomado mi desicion.

Nick: (suspiro) lo sabia. El tren a BunnyBurrows sale mañana temprano. Te dare algo de...

Judy: (interrumpiendo) Me quedare contigo.

Nick: (con ojos llorosos) en serio?

Judy: Si no derramamos mucha sangre, estare.

Nick: Pero yo ya derrame una hace 6 años...

Judy: Yo tambien lo hice. Te ayude a tirar el cadaver al lago, por lo tanto, yo tambien lo mate. Lo que hagas tu, lo hago yo.

Nick: Bien. Si hemos de ser un clan... tenemos que ponernos un nombre.

Judy: Ya lo pensaremos.

Y asi fue como se esculpieron. Asi empezaba el famoso clan de los "Bonnie And Clyde". Pero... por que Bonnie And Clyde? Pues... es sencillo:

La policia buscaba rastros de quien habia robado el banco. Eran unos ladrones muy inteligentes, por que ni siquiera activaron los cables cazabobos, no rompieron ni un vidrio y ademas, no habia huellas de patas. Pero en el lugar donde robaron los doblones de oro, habia una nota, firmada por 5 personas. Era una carta un poco rara, ya que tenia lo siguiente:

"Así como las flores son endulzadaspor el sol y el rocío, Este viejo mundo es más brillante por las vidas de gente como tu".

Esto es por Clyde Wilde. Y por Bonnie Hopps".

Los policias estaban confundidos, ¿Clyde Wilde? Ese nombre si era escuchado. Era conocido por el hombre, que tenia muchas medallas de guerra, que mato a un niño zorro de 11 años de un balazo en la cabeza. Su simple pronunciacion del nombre daba asco a los policias. Pero... ¿Bonnie Hopps? Los Hopps es una familia muy respetada en el condado de BunnyBurrows. No era posible que alguien de los Hopps fuera a hacer un crimen de este tamaño. A menos de que... sea su hija loca. Judy. Quien fue atacada por el mismo zorro el dia de su muerte. La que habia escapado de su casa. En serio seria ella? Esas palabras interrumpieron los pensamientos del sheriff.

Policia: Y como les pondremos a los ladrones?

Sheriff: No lo se. No dice sus nombres, solo Clyde Wilde y Bonnie Hopps.

Policia: Eso no es posible. Clyde Wilde fue fusilado, y Bonnie Hopps esta en un evento policiaco en estos momentos. A menos de... que sea...

Sheriff: Su hija la loca? Tambien pense lo mismo.

Policia: Y... tambien es probable de que sea el hijo de Clyde...

Sheriff: Tiene un hijo?

Policia: Segun Margotte, el hijo escapo el mismo dia del arresto de su padre. Ademas, descubrimos algo.

Sheriff: Que?

Policia: Una señora vio que 2 chicos, un zorro y una coneja, corrian rapidamente a un auto estacionado enfrente de su casa. Logro identificar que se veian alrededor de 16 años.

Sheriff: Pobres. Tendran una vida muy corta los infelices.

Policia: Entonces... les ponemos Bonnie And Clyde?

Sheriff: Si tienen 16 años, ponles asi...

Al dia siguiente.

Nick y Judy disfrutaban un hermoso baño de dinero. Aventaban los billetes hacia arriba, mientras otro zorro, que era del clan, limpiaba los doblones con un trapo.

Nick:RICOS! SOMOS RICOS!

Zorro: Y yo diria que famosos... (enseñandoles un periodico)

Nick empezo a leer la primera plana y solto unas carcajadas.

Judy: Que dice?

Nick: Dice: "ASALTO AL BANCO COLUMBIA. EL PRIMER ATAQUE DE "16'BONNIE AND CLYDE"

Judy: Bonnie And Clyde? mm... suena bien.

Nick: Que dices? Otro atraco?

Zorro: No lo se. Atacar seguido haria que nos identificaran. Ademas... creo que deberiamos cambiarnos de ciudad. Aqui la gente nos podria reconocer.

Judy: Como?

Zorro: Bromeas? Tenemos suficiente dinero para comprar varios autos, y una casa para que vivamos.

Nick: GENIAL! PERO... A DONDE?

Judy:Cual es la ciudad vecina a Zootopia?

Los 2 zorros se miraron mutuamente y dijeron lo mismo.

Los 2: Detroid.

Judy, se paro y miro hacia el oeste.

Judy: Detroid, conoceras a Bonnie And Clyde.

Nick: Asi sera.

 _Parte III: "Vine por ti"._

16 de Febrero de 1917. Ciudad de Detroid. El dia estaba muy calmado. Era como una combinacion de perfecto con tranquilo. Eso era... hasta que dieron las 16:00 horas. Un auto iba a toda velocidad recorriendo las tranquilas calles hasta llegar al banco. De ahi, 3 zorros bajaron del auto con una metralladora Thompson en mano. El lider, portaba un traje blanco con una cinta azul en el brazo derecho, mientras que los otros 2 zorros, portaban un traje negro con una cinta roja en el brazo izquierdo. Ambos entraron dispararon al banco, matando a todos al instante. Con armas en mano, colocaron en la puerta grande un explosivo. 3,2,1... BOOM.

El zorro, atonito, observo la caja fuerte que estaba... vacia. Habian 37 millones de dolares en esa caja. Habian... por que ya no estaba. Solo encontraron una nota que decia:

"Abriendo fuego. En serio? Nunca les enseñaron a no matar gente inocente. Llegaron 6 minutos tarde.

Atentamente: Bonnie And Clyde Wilde."

El zorro lider tiro la nota furioso y escapo. Lamentablemente, lo acribillo la policia.

En otro lugar, Nick y Judy celebraban su atraco. 37 millones... era mucho dinero. Tanto, que nadie se esperaria una traicion...

Nick: RICOS! RICOS! RICOS!

Judy: SUPER RICOS!

Zorro: Emm si. Solo que (sacando su arma y apuntando a Nick) Ustedes no.

Instantaneamente salieron al encuentro del auto muchos autos de policia.

Nick: Por que lo haces?

Finnick: Dijeron que podria quedarme con la recompenza. Asi es el mundo Wilde.

Nick: Eres un maldito desgraciado!

Judy, sin decir algo, le quito el arma al zorro y empezaron a forcejear, haciendo que Nick descontrolara el auto. El coche salio de control y atropello a varios policias. Choco con unos autos y salio afuera de la carretera, volcandose. Los policias que quedaban vivos salieron al encuentro de los criminales, pero solo estaba la chica. El otro zorro estaba escondido, ya que el habia hecho un trato con la policia. Pero... "¿Donde demonios esta Clyde?" era lo que adornaba el aire. Aunque no tenian al pez gordo, tenian una porcion importante: Bonnie.

4 horas despues...

"Judith Laverne Hopps, apodada como *16'Bonnie*, es declarada CULPABLE por robo en tercer grado, homicidio involuntario y portacion ilegal de armas" y sono el martillo.

Judy, era transportada a la zona de celdas, para esperar su traslado a Albatraz, la carcel en la que solo entraban asesinos, ladrones, o... asaltantes de bancos. Ella, completamente aburrida, empezo a cantar:

I was five and he was six  
We rode on horses made of sticks  
He wore black and I wore white  
He would always win the fightBang bang, he shot me down  
Bang bang, I hit the ground  
Bang bang, that awful sound  
Bang bang, my baby shot me...

Estaba a punto de acabar, pero escucho una voz muy familiar que dijo "down..."

1 minuto despues...

El rinoceronte carcelero llevaba una bandeja de comida. La llevaba con estrictas ordenes. Una de ellas era evitar ponerle cubiertos metalicos, por el hecho de que son unas perfectas llaves para una ladrona experimentada como ella. Sin embargo, para darle un toque especial, le coloco una rosa en una jarra con agua, para que por lo menos tuviera compañia. Finalente llego. La celda era la mas vigilada por los guardias: Una celebridad estaba ahi. Al asomarse, esto ocurrio:

Rinoceronte: Llego la cena Judy... que?

Kilometros lejos de la prision, caminaba un zorro con una camisa roja, tomado de la mano con una coneja que vestia su tipica camisa blanca con una falda negra. Ambos veian las estrellas, en un hermoso y acalurado silencio. Finalmente, se rompio el silencio:

Nick: Linda noche no?

Judy: No tan linda como el hecho de que me rescataste.

Nick: Eso hacen los novios no?

Judy se paro:

Judy: Novios? Nunca me lo has pedido.

Nick: (riendo) Hay Judy. Admitelo, me amas desde los 10 años

Judy: Que si te amo? Si. Si lo hago.

Pasaron los años. La banda crecio con nuevos miembros. Uno de ellos era Finnick Hamilton. Un amigo acerrimo de Nick. Ademas... una hermana de Judy, Blanche, se habia unido al clan. Robando millones, y a la vez... matando sin querer a Sheriffs y policias, lo que aumentaba su recompensa por ellos. Era ya el año de 1919, o sea, todos los del clan tenian 19 años. La edad final de todos...

Parte Final: "Si tu mueres,yo muero".

Estamos llegando al final de esta epica leyenda. Una leyenda real, como la del zorro o como el Titanic. ¿Pero por que tan corta es la historia? Porque su vida tambien fue corta. Pero traslademonos a un dia antes de lo ocurrido. La fecha: 22 de mayo de 1919.

Unos animales, especialmente socios del clan, estaban sentados y formados en el jardin trasero de la inmensa casa de "Clyde". Todos estaban esperando a alguien. Nick, se acomodaba su moño rojo y su flor que traia en el pecho. Estaba nervioso. Pero finalmente, ella se acerco. Estaba hermosa. El vestido blanco que portaba resaltaba perfectamente su belleza. Empezo a caminar lentamente, con Blanche en su brazo izquierdo, hacia el altar. Era el dia de su boda.

La ceremonia se llevo a cabo con normalidad. Era el tiempo de decir los votos. Y el primero fue Nick:

"Mi querida Judith. Todo lo que hemos estado pasando estos 3 años me han hecho pensar, ¿Que hice para merecerte? ¿Que hize para tener a un hermoso angel en mi vida? Tu has venido conmigo y juntos hemos llegado a la cima. Hemos hecho sudar a los mejores sheriffs de los condados, y hasta a algunos los dejamos desnudos en las calles (todos se rien). Pero todo eso lo hice, contigo. El dia de hoy no me vine a casar con Bonnie, me vine a casar con Judith. La mujer con la que quiero pasar hasta el dia en que muera. Y el dia que muera, lo hare junto a ti. Pero antes, te comprare un ruiseñor, para que te cante todas las mañanas. Te comprare un anillo de diamantes, para que te ilumine el camino. Y si el ruiseñor no canta, le quebrare su cuello, y si el anillo no brilla, ire con el vendedor y le hare tragar cada kilate, para que no Joda a los Wilde."

Le tocaba a Judy:

"Nicholas. Es increible, no? Pasar todos estos años haciendo sufrir a la policia. Y lo mejor... que todo esto lo hago por que te amo. Cada vez que soltaba lagrimas por las victimas caidas, cada vez que rezaba por los muertos, y cada vez que me deprimia por el hecho de que no podemos tener hijos, tu estabas ahi para mantenerme firme. Secarme mis lagrimas y decir "Fuerte soldado. A Tus padres no les agradaria verte asi". Todas esas veces que jugabamos a los disparos, me hacian enamorarme de ti cada vez mas. Tu siempre ganabas. Esa vez que me rescataste de prision... fue hermosisimo. Por eso tu y yo viviremos juntos, felices, y moriremos juntos."

Despues de eso, firmaron los documentos civiles y... se besaron. En un beso que, sorprendentemente, era el primer beso que se daban en la vida. Un beso lleno de amor, lleno de sentimientos, que por un momento, logro desvanecerlos de su realidad.

Despues de todo el ajetreo de la fiesta, se sumieron en una noche como ninguna. a Nick le parecia que las estrellas bailaban con su felicidad, y eso le agradaba. Esa noche, se hicieron uno solo, demostrando todo el amor que se habia almacenado con el paso de los años. Todo el mundo parecia haberse apagado para ver el hermoso espectaculo que habia en el cielo: Una lluvia de estrellas. Era la noche mas hermosa de la vida entera. Y esa noche... se forjo la familia Wilde. La familia de Bonnie y Clyde Wilde...

2 dias despues...

Bonnie Hopps estaba ayudando a lavar el auto de su esposo Stu. En BunnyBurrows, parecia que nadie le queria decir algo, ya que cuando pasaba, todos cuchicheaban algo. Stu, estaba recolectando unas zanahorias en su jardin trasero. Cuando de repente, se asomo y vio que la bandera del buzon estaba arriba. Bonnie estaba ya cansada de esto. Estaba cansada de recibir dinero mal ganado de su hija. Estaba cansada de que la gente hablara todo el tiempo de su hija. Pero... a pesar de todo... todavia la amaba. Seguia todas las noches llorando por ella. Sin animo, se levanto a revisar el buzon. Pero, encontro una carta. No era un sobre anonimo, como el que siempre llegaba todos los meses, este tenia direccion. La direccion era un poco confusa: no era de Zootopia, ni de Estados Unidos. Era de... Dinamarca? para ser mas precisos Copenhagen. Y el nombre correspondia a alguien extraño para ella: Finnick a punto de abrir la carta.. pero aparecio Stu. Bonnie estaba extrañada. El, estaba llorando torrencialmente y sostenia un periodico en la mano. Obviamente, la preocupo:

Bonnie: Stu? Que tienes?

Stu: (llorando) Nues...nuestra hija... Judy... murio.

Esa palabra, hizo que Bonnie cayera al suelo.

Bonnie:no... Stu... (llorando) NO JUEGES CON ESO MALDITA SEA!

Stu: (llorando) Yo tambien quisiera que esto fuera un maldito juego.

Bonnie: (llorando) Como lo sabes?

Stu le dio el periodico. Tomo sus llaves y... se fue. Sin avisar, se fue en su auto. Bonnie, entro a su casa, se sento en una silla y empezo a leer. Cada palabra era como una cuchilla en su corazon. La noticia era asi:

"PAREJA DE CRIMINALES, ABATIDOS POR LA POLICIA"

"23 de mayo de 1919. En la mañana, inicio un operativo de la captura de la pareja de criminales "16'Bonnie And Clyde" conformada por Nicholas P. Wilde y Judith L. Hopps. A las 10 de la mañana, segun fuentes anonimas, la pareja se dirigia a tomar un avion en direccion a Copenhagen, Dinamarca. Sin embargo, fue interceptada por la policia en el kilometro 45 de la carretera federal que comunica Los Angeles con el estado de Texas. Con ordenes de captura, la policia se puso en su camino, sin embargo, la pareja opuso resistencia. "16'Clyde" saco un arma BAR por el asiento del copiloto y disparo a matar, abatiendo a 6 policias. Entonces, el jefe de la policia George Milton, autorizo la orden "disparar a matar". Todos los oficiales disparaban hacia ellos, haciendo una persecucion policiaca hasta el kilometro 16 de la carretera federal. Un policia logro disparar en el neumatico izquierdo del coche, haciendo que este volcara por un barranco y cayera. La policia, empezo a disparar contra el automovil, provocandole 40 heridas mortales al cuerpo de Clyde y 39 heridas de bala a Bonnie. Cuando la policia bajo, se encontro lo siguiente: Encontraron en el auto un acta de matrimonio, que daba la fecha anterior a la emboscada, lo cual significa que duro 1 dia la familia de Bonnie y Clyde Wilde. Encontraron una guitarra, con una descripcion que decia "Cuando me vaya solo quiero que no lloren por no recordar mi voz". Se espera que los familiares de la señorita Hopps vayan a reclamar los cuerpos. FIN DE LA NOTICIA".

Bonnie solo se derrumbo en un sofa, sumida en un mar de pensamientos. Su pequeña hija, la menor de todas, la que todos decian que estaba loca pero resulto mas cuerda que la mitad del pueblo, y la que... le lloraba todos los dias. Ahora estaba en un lugar mejor... el cielo. Bonnie, recordo el sobre. Tomo un abrecartas y lo abrio: el sobre decia:

"Monte Regids. Presentese a las 9 en punto de la noche".

La coneja estaba un poco confundida, ese era el lugar donde... murio Guideon. ¿Quien era? ¿Que queria darle? y... por un solo momento... ¿Habria la posibilidad de que su hija estuviese viva? era posible. Le llego un telegrama notificando que su marido habia ido a reconocer los cuerpos y que efectivamente, era la familia Wilde. Bonie decidio encargarse tambien de Nick. Y solo... espero a las 9 para ir a aquel lugar.

Ya era la hora exacta. Eran las 9 en punto. Ella, empezo a ver el lugar: era tal y como estaba. Una noche estrellada, calida y hermosa eran las palabras para describir el ambiente. De repente... se escucho una voz.

?: Bonnie Hopps?

La señora, miro a la silueta que estaba parada en una mata de arbustos.

Bonnie: Soy yo.

?: Ah que alivio.

Y de repente, salio un lobo blanco. Estaba vestido de traje y portaba un sombrero cafe. Pero... venia con alguien mas: Una niña. Para ser mas especificos, una zorrita. Era gris y tenia los ojos verdes.

Bonnie: Que es lo que quiere señor...?

?: Ah lo siento. Me llamo Stanley. Mucho gusto. (dandole un apreton de manos). Mire, ire directo al grano. Yo fui en vida un intimo amigo de el señor Wilde. El me confiaba todo lo que pensaba y todo lo que queria esconder. Mire, yo fui el encargado de escribir su testamento. El lo escribio 3 dias antes de su boda, por que ya presentia que iba a morir. El me pidio lo siguiente y aparte pidio que se cumpliera al pie de la letra en nombre de la señorita Margotte Wilde.

Bonnie: Esta bien (sonriendo) puede contar con eso.

El lobo mostro una sonrisa y saco de su portafolio un papel que decia "Testamento". Empezo a leerlo:

Stanley: "19 de mayo de 1919. Esta carta es firmada por peticion de el señor Nicholas Piberius Wilde. Esta peticion tiene que ser cumplida perfectamente a peticion del juez Dornates Da Silva.

*Nicholas y Judith han pedido ser enterrados en el mismo lugar, dando por nombre el cementerio municipal de BunnyBurrows.

*La fortuna de 60 millones de dolares, sera repartida entre todas las fundaciones de caridad de las siguientes ciudades: Detroid, Los Angeles, Texas y Zootopia. Ademas, se ha indicado que 1 millon de dolares son para la familia Hopps.

*Los anillos de compromiso, valuados en 5 millones de dolares, seran del dinero recaudado sera para la construccion de la tumba de Margotte Wilde. Despues, el dinero sobrante sera dado para la familia de Guideon Grey.

Y como ultimo punto...

*El señor Stuart Hopps y Bonnie Hopps de encargaran del cuidado, manutencion y educacion de... la niña adoptada por la pareja Wilde dias antes. Hasta que cumpla la mayoria de edad, la niña pertenecera a la familia Hopps, y despues de los 18, sera reconocida con el apellido "Wilde". Eso es todo.

El lobo alzo la cara y se encontro con la coneja llorando de emocion.

Bonnie: Donde esta mi nieta?

El lobo dejo que la niña se acercara a Bonnie. Despues de segundos de analizarla, se abalanzo a ella dandole un gran abrazo. Bonnie miro al cielo. Diganme loco, pero les juro, las estrellas formaron a un zorro y una coneja agarrados de la mano alejandose. Era la noche que cambiaria la vida de ella. Por asi decirlo.

Stanley: Ahora, por favor firme aqui para dar fe que todo esta permitido por la familia Hopps.

Y le acerco un boligrafo. Bonnie, con una enorme sonrisa, firmo.

Stanley: Bien. Muchas gracias señora Hopps, le aseguro que esta es una gran decision para honrar a su hija.

Bonnie: No lo hago solo por mi hija... lo hago por la familia Wilde.

Stanley: Adios. Muchas gracias. Estaremos en contacto para la casa de los Wilde pase a su nombre.

Bonnie: Que?

Stanley: Que Judy dejo a mi nombre que la casa de los Angeles pase a su nombre. Claro, usted tiene la ultima decision..,

Bonnie: Creo que... la aceptare. Pero no para vivir.

Stanley: Quiere mi consejo? (subiendose a su coche y encendiendolo) conviertalo en un museo. La gente amaba a Bonnie y Clyde Wilde...

Y se fue. Dejando a Bonnie con su nieta. Empezo a caminar bajando la colina, con su nueva hija en brazos. La bajo por unos segundos y le pregunto:

Bonnie: Soy muy descortes. Como te llamas hija?

Y la niña respondio:

"Me llamo Bonnie. Bonnie Wilde."

FIN.

Gracias de verdad por leer. Me siento muy alagado de que hayas abierto mi historia. Gracias

En memoria de Bonnie Parker y Clyde Barrow.


End file.
